


I'm Finding You

by JohnChanStan



Series: StrayKids Mafia AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnChanStan/pseuds/JohnChanStan
Summary: It's been a month now, The once family is beginning to crumble. But they won't stop until they save Jeongin they just need to work together.NCT have disappeared and along with them Jeongin. StrayKids are supposed to find him but when trying to do so they keep digging themselves deeper into getting lost in their minds.When will Minho wake up? When will Chan unlock the door? When will they help each other?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Zhong Chen Le
Series: StrayKids Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662019
Kudos: 11





	1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles  
—  
Bangchan as The Boss  
a.k.a. Chan

Position: The leader  
As Leader it is his job to make sure everyone is doing their job and knows what is going on with others crews around them.   
He must be prepared to take on anyone if he has too and make the correct strategy choices, in order to survive.  
Even though he doesn't always look like he knows what he is doing most likely he has already taken over part of your region.

Outfit  
He wears a black suit with a black shirt and a white tie. A grey trench coat drapes over his shoulder. And finishes it with a pair of black dress shoes.For accessorise he has a black stud earring in each ear one has s chain which clips to the top of his ear. And a shark tooth necklace with some black gloves.  
—  
Woojin as The Right Arm Man  
a.k.a. Bear

Position: Leaders Bodyguard   
Always by the bosses side he walks with pride and a fully loaded pistol.  
Even though he enjoys a good workout and seems very though, he is just a big teddy bear who loves to take care of everyone.   
But you will be put in hospital if you ever try to cause and harm to the boss.

Outfit  
He keeps his look simple but smart as he has to by the bosses side practically 24/7. With a white shirt, black tie, smart dress shoes, and a silver hoop earring in each ear. Also some gloves to give the outfit a little flare.  
—  
Hyunjin as The Face  
a.k.a. Pretty Boy/Prince

Position: Face/Negotiator  
He is the one everyone meets before the boos.   
Diplomat by nature, his job is to deal with friends or foes- and a good face can often turn the latter into the former with a few well placed words.  
Whether it's making first contact, mediating a local dispute, or talking their way out of a wall of firing bullets,he has a reputation for being a skilled negotiator.  
Playing cards against him is not recommended

Outfit  
Being the face he has to look clean and professional. So he wears a grey turtleneck with black jeans, a checkered coat, swayed beige boots, and has his ears stretched just slightly.  
—  
I.N as The Seeker  
a.k.a. Ace

Position: Tech Wiz  
You need to find someone who has been missing for years? Just give him a call and for a good fee in a few hours you shall know everything about them. He can do anything you need done just stick him in front of a computer or even a phone or pad as long it is has a screen, he will do things you never knew where possible.  
Being the youngest in the crew he isn't afraid to give a snarky comment now and then. Still being top of the class in school even when he spends his free time sitting in front a computer screen.

Outfit  
Still being young he like a comfortable outfit. Especially since he sits in front of a computer screen a lot. He has a large collection of hoodies where he wears just a plain tee underneath. Pairing it with black cargo pants and stylish sneakers. And a backpack to hold all his school stuff. When in thought he fiddles with the bracelet that his mother gave him before she died.   
—  
Changbin as The Brawler  
a.k.a. Binnie

Position: Main Fighter  
He may not be big, he may not seem bad, but he'll hit you where it hurts most. He was trained to bring the pain.  
[C]Spending endless hours in gyms, dojos, and firing ranges, working himself to physical perfection. Given the option, he'll shoot first and let the face ask questions later.

Outfit  
Always ready for a fight he needs to be flexible and ready to move. He wears a tight black top, with a black sleeveless hoodie, black joggers, and a pair of trainers. He has claw earrings in each ear and a addition black skull in his left.  
—  
Lee Know as The Gearhead  
a.k.a. Gadget/Minho

Position: Gearhead  
Always prepared, knows how ever gun and gadget out there works. Even to make, fix, or break it.  
He likes sitting in his basement fiddling with wires and explosives. Creating new weapons that might ever be needed. But he has them.  
He doesn't socialise much with the other members but their is one he peaks his interest.

Outfit  
He spends a lot of his time in his workshop leading to his cloths becoming quite mucky. He wears a plain white shirt and overall white he ties around his waist. A pair a of blue boots which just look amazing. Has 3 black hoop earrings two in his left and one in his right ear. A handmade bracelet which he made himself and a key hangs around his neck which unlocks a door which he never lets through.  
—  
Felix as The Fisher  
a.k.a. Fishy

Position: Cat Fisher/ Stealer  
Make money is a skill he just a master at. He is cable to cat fish anyone out of anything, and with a single swipe he will take purse.  
Or even you heart.  
His quick fingers allows him to walk straight through crowds undetected.

Outfit  
He look allows him to grab the attention of who he wants but blend in when needed to. He wear a black turtleneck with a unbuttoned white cardigan. A pair on black jeans to not over kill the look and some smart black dress shoes. A silver chain hangs around his next, and a cross dangles from his left ear with a gold hoop next to it.  
—  
Seungmin as The Kidnapper  
a.k.a. Mask

Position: Kidnapper/ Interrogator  
You messed with crew or stabbed them in back. Now you'll awaken in a dark room with light emitted from one bulb which hangs above your head. You don't even get to sit because your arms and legs are chained to the walls.  
Not giving him the information we wants will just make it even more painful you. Torture is skill that should never be mastered yet he has.

Outfit  
He hates blood stains so he keeps it plain and disposable. A plain black tee with black jeans that can easily be bought again. And a pair on cleanable black boot. He wears a mask covering his mouth and nose because he hates when blood splashes into his mouth. When not interrogating he added a green bomber jacket and grey scarf to his look.   
—  
Han as The Newbie  
a.k.a. Jisung

Position: Doctor  
Unaware of how he ended up in this crew he just does as he is told.   
Among all of the bad guys that he fears there is one who he feels comfortable around even when he is blowing stuff up.  
His new life is not going to be a walk in the park and he is going to keep questioning some of the choices he makes but in the end he knows he is safe.

Outfit  
Not knowing why he got into this life he look is just what he wore in his old life. Quite street style. In his left ear two spikes hang and in his right is a simple hoop. The bracelet he wears if a gift from one of the members.  
—


	2. Emerging

It's been a month now. Minho hasn't woken up yet but he is stable. Chan spends a lot of time locked up in his office not even letting Woojin in. Rarely coming down to eat. NCTs headquarters has moved from the cafe leaving the building now completely desolate. With no sign of were they have gone but they are still around on the streets. Hyunjins and Seungmin have been busy trying to find info, yet it keeps leading to dead ends. Literally. Changbins been out on the streets also trying to find information. Felix keeps getting completely drunk which makes Changbin angry because sometimes he'd come home after being gone for days. Jisungs been having to run around making sure everyone is okay and that no one tries to try do something that they wont be able to regret. It doesn't help that Chan locks himself away, whenever Jisung hears a gun shot from his office he runs to make sure that Chans alive. It just the wall that now how a picture of Taeyongs face on it covered in bullet holes.

The once family is beginning to crumble. But they won't stop until they save Jeongin they just need to work together.

Beep Beep Beep

Another day has arrived. It's now 6:00am on the 23rd of October. Jisung eventually sits up against the head board from lying and staring at the ceiling. Surrounded by three cats but no Minho, still.

Groaning as he shifts his weight onto his feet, feeling the soft wooly rug under his toes. He moves over the windows.

Shifting the curtains open he sees the sun emerging from behind the hills. Its orange glows reflecting off of the morning frost covering the over grown garden.

"Good morning Doongie." Jisung greats as Doongie moves to be standing next to him. Doongie has always preferred Jisung from Minho but lately Doongie has become even more attached. Together they look out to the vast icy morning.

Picking the ginger and white cat up they move over to where Jisung prepares their breakfast. Soonie and Dori quickly scurry off the bed and down to their own dishes, joining the other in breakfast.

Jisung heads to the bathroom and begins preparing himself for yet another day. In the shower Jisung stands there letting the water flow all down his face. This way it hides his tears.

Getting dressed he comes across a little black box hidden under some clothes. It wasn't quite hidden it was more of kept away for a special occasion. 

Minho gave it to him on his birthday but was told to wait for when to open it. Minho wanted to take Jisung somewhere special. However, that day didn't come as quick as Jisung would like.

Pulling out a blue hoodie and a pair of ripped skinny jeans Jisung gets dressed and starts attempting to wake up the other.

Chans hiding in his office and most likely been awake all night. Jisung knows their is no point in trying to wake him if he is asleep, it's best to try later.

Woojin is passed out sitting against the wall next to the office door. Giving him a slight nudge he falls to his side. The sudden contact with the floor is enough to wake him. Woojin looks at Jisung and already knows he's going to say.

"I'll go start getting ready." Woojin lifts himself up from the floor.

Jisung nods moving on down the hallway to the others rooms.

Hyunjin is asleep at the desk in his bedroom, head cradled in his arms. Jisung goes over to see that his laptop is still on with another missing person flyer about Jeongin illuminating the screen.

"Who's there?" A boy in Hyunjins bed shifts.

"It's just me Seungie." Seungmin rolls over wanting more sleep.

"Have you guys been up late again?" 

Seungmin hums back as he sits up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" 

"About seven you should get Hyunjin up and start getting ready for breakfast."

"Will do." Seungmin replies as Jisung exits the room, on to the next. 

Changbin isn't in his room, he's either sat by the front door waiting for Felix to arrive home or gone out looking for Felix. Hopefully it's not the ladder since almost every time Changbin has been leaving the house he gets himself into some kind of fight.

Jeongins room is just the same as before, nothing has be changed let alone touched in that room.

Now Jisung reaches his final destination, Minhos room. Upon entering he sees Minhos body hooked up to multiple wires. Looking more like a cyborgs body than a human body. The bullet has been removed and the hole is all healed now luckily it never hit anything serious just flesh.

Jisung looks through Minhos health logs and sees that during the night Minho showed higher signs of brain activity than over the past few weeks. This is definitely good luck as Minho should be awake in about a week or two if his health keeps increasing as it has been.

Opening the curtains the morning sun lights up the room. Minho needs to get vitamin C some how and it's not like he is currently in a position to be doing it himself.

Pulling up a chair next to Minhos bed Jisung watches him lay there. Not wanting to leave just yet, Jisung cups Minhos hand in his.

"I think today is going to be a difficult day. First it was a red sky this morning 'red sky at night shepherds delight, red sky in the morning shepherds warning'. I'm not a shepherd but it still scares and you know what makes it worse... I'm having to go it alone. Why did you have to be a hero and not let me give you my vest, you obviously needed it more than me." Jisung has only been awake for just over an hour and he already has enough to rant about. 

"Why do I have to love an idiot?" Jisung mumbles under his breath.

An alarm on Jisungs phone goes off telling him its now 7:30 and he needs to starts making breakfast. Since the incident with Jeongin, Chan put all the staff on an indefinite leave. Now, Jisung has to take over the jobs of cooking and cleaning, sometimes getting help from the others. Jisung leaves the room unaware of Minho moving the hand Jisung had ahold of.

This is the first time in ages they have all had everyone down to share a meal. Well... Everyone except for Jeongin and Minho. At least Chan has left his office and socialising with the others .All Jisung now needs to do is is get rid of the dark bags under Chans eyes.

They all sit eating breakfast in peace and holding small conversation. Just as Jisung was about to stand up and put away the dishes the door for the dinning room bursts open. 

Relieving a fragile looking male. 

"..." The boy opens his mouth but is struggling to say anything before he collapse on the floor.


	3. Fragile

"..." The boy opens his mouth but is struggling to say anything before he collapse on to the floor.

Everyone stares in disbelief. Hands trembling as they see his body lying there.

Hyunjins fork and knife clatter against the floor but everyone ignores it, not even realising it happened. 

Chan slowly stands up from the table pushing the chair back with his legs.

"J-J... Jeongin?" Tears start to fall down his face as he steps closer.

"Where have you been?" Chan cradles his weakened body fearing to let go.

"Jisung I think you should go get a med kit." Woojin places a hand on Jisungs shoulder only to have it quickly drop to his side from Jisung running out the room.

The resr all follow Chan like little ducks up to Jeongins room where Jisung is setting up an IV. There minds still blank from the shock of seeing Jeongin collapse right in front of them.

And how is he back?

"How much longer?" Seungmin asked as he paces up and down the room.

"I don't know shouldn't be that long. I don't know what condition has has even been in for the past month." Jisung watching the screen of the machine for any signs of abnormalities meaning Jeongin is seriously ill. 

"Everything seems fine, but he doesn't quite look it." 

Hyunjin stands up when Seungmin walks past telling him to sit down. 

"I don't mind but I would like to know when this started." Chan said pointing to Seungmin who was now sitting on Hyunjins lap.

"Oh umm..." Seungmin faces beings to grow red as be feels embarrassed.

"About two weeks boss." Hyunjins say in a formal tone that has even Chan shocked.

"And your being safe?" 

"We haven't yet gone that far sir." Seungmin shrinks trying to hide himself in Hyunjins shoulder, while Hyunjin speaks se easily about it not minding if the others know.

"But I swear the other night when I went to check up on Felix I-" Changbin got cut off from the glare Hyunjin was shooting him.

"I don't mind if you are just be safe." Chans smooth voice clams the sudden harsh atmosphere inside the room.

Hyunjin hums back as Seungmin continues to hide his flushed face in Hyunjins shoulder.

They go back to sitting in silence, either watching Jeongin or thinking to them selves.

"I'm going to go check up on Minho. Let me know if any of Jeongins vitals change." Jisung pulls himself up and heads for a sleeping Minhos room.

"I'm getting a drink." Felix says getting up from the floor.

"What kind on drink?" Changbin questions grabbing Felixs wrist preventing him from leaving just yet.

"Cranberry juice." 

Changbin lets his grip loosen allow Felix to exit.

"Cranberry juice mixer." Felix says as he quickly slips out the door.

"What NO! Your not having a drink at this early hour." Changbin shoots up from his position following after Felix to this kitchen.

Jisung knocks on Minhos door hoping to get an answer. Inside the room is silent apart from the beeping of Minhos machines.

Jisung enters seeing the room in no difference from how he left it this morning. He takes a seat beside Minho like usual.

"I really wish you were here right now I don't know what to do." Jisung takes ahold on Minhos hand and starts to cry.

"I-I lied to the others. Jeongin doesn't look good he has been extremely undernourished a- and I don't think he will be waking up for a day or two or even longer." Jisung attempts to rub away the tears rolling down his squishy cheeks.

"Maybe you'll be a awake by then and be able to see him as well." Jisung laughs through the tears wishing that it comes true.

Not wanting to make it too obvious that he has been crying he leaves to go wash his face, before his eyes became to swollen and red.

Leaving just to soon again Jisung misses Minho attempting to say his name.

Down in the kitchen Changbin chases after Felix who tries to grab the bottle of vodka upon the high shelf.

"Why are you drinking right now?" Changbin grabs the bottle out of Felixs hand.

"It's drinking time somewhere in the world." Felix exclaims as he snatches back the bottle. Pouring its contents into a glass.

"But it isn't drinking time here." 

"I can drink when ever the fuck I want!" Felix snaps.

"You can drink, obviously not responsible though"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You been getting fucked face drunk, going missing for days, sleeping around."

"Why should you care"

"..." Changbin looks at him shocked. 

Did he really just asked that question?

"I said why should you care." This time more angry as he takes a big gulp from his glass.

"W-why should I care?"

"Yeah that's what I'm asking"

"I should care because I meant to be YOUR boyfriend. I love you so much why do you think I have been caring. Were are the nights we spent together nothing to you?" Changbin feels like he has crossed a line but doesn't regret it. Now he will know what Felix thinks of him.

Felixs glass hits the stone tile floor, tiny pieces of glass being sent in multiple directions. Taking small steps Felix makes his way over to Changbin. Wrapping his arms around the others neck like a koala.

"I love you too. I wont drink irresponsible anymore or sleep around I'm all yours." Felix begins to breakdown in Changbins grip. 

He was drinking to feel warmth and get away from the cold loneliness. Never did he realise that the warmth he felt with Changbin was actually the love he felt towards him. All there playing around didn't seem like hook ups anymore but Changbin trying to express his real love to Felix. 

They stood there in the kitchen holding one another.

Back in Jeongins room Jisung has returned and not to his surprise Joengins condition still hasn't changed.

"Chan? You okay?" Woojin nudges closer to him placing a hand on his back, slowly rubbing.

"Just thinking." Chan replies as he places his head on Woojins shoulder.

"About?"

"Why Jeongin is back? How Jeongin is back? What has happened Jeongin? What is going to happen to him and us? Where NCT is?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know, what day is it?"

"Friday"

"Hmm two three days ago."

"Well thats simple then." Woojin picks Chan up bridal stand.

"Ahh what are you doing?" Chans yelps as he balls up Woojins shirt in his hands,

"You need sleep and I'm going to watch over you making sure you get it." Everyone in the room just watches. Not fighting for Chans side of the argument as he is carried out the room.

Jisung watches over Jeongin his condition not getting better but keeping stable. He could maybe be awake by tonight.


	4. Seek And You Shall Find

Laying down on Chans bed Woojin un-clings Chan from his torso, once knowing that he was definitely asleep. Sliding of the bed Woojin carefully tiptoes across the wooden floorboards, slowly closing the door shut behind him. 

Entering Jeongins room he sees everyone else has fallen asleep. Seungmin on Hyunjins lap on the chair of Jeongins desk, Chanbing and Felix cuddling on the floor next to the bed, Jisung on a chair pulled up to Jeongins bed with his head wrapped in his arms resting in the bed. 

Jeongin still out but from what Woojin does know about medicine he could read the machine and see that his condition was improving. Maybe just not as fast as he and everyone else would like.

Going to a hallway cupboard he pulls out a couple blankets off the shelf. Placing one on each of the members so they don't get cold.

Letting them sleep he heads down to the kitchen so he could prepare dinner. 

A crunch come from under his foot and he sees a broken glass with pieces all over the floor. Knowing it must have been from Felix and Changbin since they came down here early.

Hoping they didn't have a fight but they seemed closer than before when he went into the room. He cleans up so he can start cooking.

Turning the kitchen radio on he listens to music and does silly little dances knowing he's alone as he cooks. Only Chan has seen the dance he does while cooking and that was one time. 

One time because Chan would make so many jokes about it so from then on if he was cooking he would not dance when anyone else was in the room.

Everything was ready the pasta was ready to start boiling and the tomato and basil sauce just needed to simmer for a bit longer.

Taking this opportunity to check on everyone and make sure they were sleeping soundly. Woojin heads out the kitchen and up the stairs. 

The house is so large and quite that Woojin gets chills sent down his spine. The house feels lonely when its so quite. Especially the past few weeks Jeongin has been gone.

Everyone felt lonely not just the house. Jeongin was like the centre of noise in the house always screaming when he was playing video games or with the other members. Helping to give life to everyone with that big smile.

With him gone and you could say Minho gone too since he has been in coma. They all lost their shine.

If Jeongin hadn't returned home tonight they might have all lost their hope. That was not something they could loose since their past were already broken and if their hope was gone what was going to keep them going.

Woojin first checks on Chans room seeing that he is still fast asleep, gaining the rest his body and mind so desperately needs.

Leaning down to sit beside him, Woojin watches over Chan. Brushing the hair out of Chan eyes Woojin feels how soft it is and can't help but to keep petting it. Woojin stays the for a few minutes before moving to check on the others.

In Jeongins room everyone is also still fast asleep in the same positions as before. Woojin looks at the machine beeping by Jeongins side and sees that he is still getting better.

Going to move a fallen blank off Seungmin Woojin hears a crash echo all the way from the kitchen. 

Thinking that Chan must've woken up and gone to get something to eat, Woojin puts the blanket down and heads to the kitchen.

Except the only problem is that it isn't Chan who is in the kitchen.

Felixs eyes flutter open as he sees Changbin fast asleep beside him. Lifting himself off the floor he groans as his body aches everywhere.

Going to check his phone he sees its one in the morning. He must've needed the sleep since he fell asleep at about four in the afternoon.

Walking back over to Changbin he tries to wake him up. Changbin attempts to move away and sleep more, only for his back to no longer be prompt up against the bed but now flat on the floor.

The bang causes the others in the room to wake up.

"Idiot." Seungmins husky voice can be heard from the other side of the room.

Changbin ignores it and stands up stretching all his tense muscles.

Jisung goes over to check on Jeongin. Letting out a sigh seeing he is still asleep.

"I'm going to go see Minho." Jisung says as he exits the room wandering down the corridor to Minhos room. Hoping that he'll at least be awake.

But to his luck Minho is still asleep.

Back in the room everyone continue to try and wake up from the awfully long nap they took. Due to sleeping so long they will most likely end up being awake all night.

"Where's Woojin?" Seungmin asks as he folds up the blankets.

"Probably in Chans room making sure he asleep." Hyunjin says while taking the blankets back to the cupboard Woojin got them from.

"Should we check on them?"

"Sure but if they are asleep it's best we let them sleep."

"Well while you are doing that I'm going to get some food because I am hunn-gurr-ry." Felix says as he skips out the room.

"Just say hungry like a normal person." Changbin follows behind.

"Nope." Felix exclaims as he wizzes down the stairs.

Seungmin and Hyunjin stand confused as they look at Chan laying in his bed. Alone. 

Before they could ask "Where is Woojin?" they hear a high pitch scream come from the kitchen. 

The scream was loud enough to gain Jisungs attention from Minhos sleeping face, even waking up Jeongin. Chan being too tired stayed asleep un woken. 

Jisung, Seungmin and Hyunjin rush down the stairs to see Felix clinging on to Changbin as he points into the kitchen.

Going in to investigate they see a red liquid spread across the floor.

Hyunjin pushes past them screaming, "Woojin!". Sighing in relief as there is a pot with its contents covering the floor, a tomato and basil sauce.

"What's going on?" A voice from behind everyone speaks.

Turning around they see Jeongin standing limp. He must still be ill but that doesn't stop them from going up and hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Jisungs questions as he hold Jeongins shoulders looking him up and down.

"Yeah... but what's going on?" Jeongin walks over to the kitchen.

"Be careful." Changbin says as he puts an arm out preventing Jeongin from walking into the spilt sauce and slipping.

"We don't know, Woojin missing and the kitchens a mess." Hyunjin moves to stand next to Changbin.

"What Woojins missing?" The comment get ignored as the look over to Felix.

"This sauce is cold." Felix says as he sucks the last drops of sauce off his finger.

"Why are you eating it off the floor?"

"Well it's not like it's anywhere else to eat and I'm hungry."

"Hold up Woojin is missing, the kitchen is a mess, you don't think that Woojin was cooking and... it gone cold so it must've been ages ago now." Jisung lets his words fade out.

"Look." Seungmin points to the other side of the kitchen where multiple kinds of footprints in tomato and basil sausage can be seen.

"No way."

"You don't think."

"This can't be real."

"I have to go." Everyone turns to face Jeongins sudden accusation.

"What why?"

"Isn't it obvious. They took Woojin because I ran away and unless I go back they'll keep him or get rid of him." Tears start to swell in Jeongins eyes as he heads for the door.

"No we can't let you go." Felix grabs onto Jeongins wrist.

"I have to go." Jeongin pulls his wrist out of Felixs grip, "The eyes are all seeing all knowing if you seek you shall find."

Those were Jeongins final words for now as he slips through the front door and disappears from their grasp once again.

Leaving the five boys along and not knowing what to do. 

Jeongin just ran away,  
Woojins been kidnapped,  
Minho is in a coma,  
And...

How do they explain this to Chan?


	5. Waterfalls

Chan wakes up to four boy laying across his bed, asleep.

Felix and Hyunjin where either side of him while Seungmin took the coach and Changbin was hanging off the end of the bed.

Chan sits up looking around him room confused as to why the boys are here and not with Jeongin.

Nudging Felixs head Chan manages to wake him.

"Why are you guys here?" Chan whispers trying not to disturb the others.

Felix looks into his eyes and feels a pain in his chest. 

"Wait why are there red marks all over your clothes?" Chans face is full of concern as he looks around at the other boys all have similar stains on their clothes.

How is he meant to tell Chan about what happened while he was asleep. This was why Chan would stay up late so no one got hurt and when he does eventually sleep Woojin gets kidnapped and Jeongin runs away. He doesn't even know the Jeongin had woken up.

"Hey are you okay?" Chan sees Felixs eyes start to gloss with tears.

"Hey hey hey calm down." Pulling Felix into his chest he feels his shirt dampen.

Felix starts to shiver and lets his body go limp, collapsing further into Chans chest.

Hearing Felix cry the others start to wake up. Hyunjin and Seungmin move over to hug Felix. However, Changbin manages to fall off the bed causing Felix to smile through his swollen eyes.

"Someone has to tell me what's going on now." Chan voice is stern startling the others.

"We have some bad news." Changbin speaks as he gets off the floor.

Over in Minhos room Jisung cuddles up to a still sleeping Minho. He lies awake, being unable to sleep the whole night. Knowing he should get up and get ready he decides that he will lay down for just a little bit longer. 

Lost in watching Minhos chest raise and fall as he breaths Jisung doesn't notice that Minhos eyes have fluttered opened.

"M-Morning baby." Minho struggles to speak but tries his best.

"Huh, I must really miss you, I keep hearing your voice all throughout the day." Not realising that it was actually Minho this time Jisung wraps himself around Minho wanting to be closer.

Minho lets out a little giggle hearing Jisung words. Happy to know that Jisung never stopped thinking about him.

"Fuck I'm even hearing your laughs. How much I would love to hear your voice right now." 

Gaining as much strength as he could Minho rolls onto his side so he can face Jisung, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Say more about you missed me." Shivers are sent down Jisungs spine as Minhos whispers into his ear.

Jisung is at a lost of words. He was so relieved to know Minho awake and able to be right by his side once again. His eyes start watering as he clutches the back of Minhos shirt in to little balls in his hands.

They lay there for awhile being happy to be able to hold each other properly.

"I've really missed you." Jisung wipes the tears off of his cheeks 

"I know." Minho says softly helping to wipe the tears.

"What took you so long." Jisung play punches Minho in the arm.

"Ow." Minho yelps knowing that it didn't actually hurt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would actually hurt you."

"Aha no please don't worry. It didn't hurt I was faking it." Minho pulls Jisung in trying to make him feel better.

"Jerk." Jisung tries to push Minho away but Minhos to strong, preventing Jisung from going anywhere.

"Aha you know whats funny?" Minho asks.

"What?' Jisung says looking up.

"You're usually the one in the coma and I'm waiting for you to wake up."

"Well don't make it a habit to go into a coma. It hurts waiting for you." 

"Know you now how I felt." Minho mocks.

"Hey I wasn't never out for over a month." Jisung punches Minho again.

"No... but I did have to wait multiple times."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. I like that you haven't lost the habit of punching me when you get flustered." 

"Who said I was flustered?" Jisung rolls over, having his back against Minho.

"You face." Minho whispers into Jisungs ear once again sending shivers through out his body.

Suddenly the door swings open banging as it ricochets against the wall. Four boys pile into the room looking for Jisung.

"Jisung come quick Chan wants to see all of use." Changbin says.

"Huh whats going on?" Minho rolls over to be facing them, giving them a shock that he's awake.

"Minhoooo!" Seungmin runs over to hug him.

"Wait where is Jisung?" Felix says from the doorway.

Jisung hand shoots up from behind Minho giving a little wave, "Here."

"Y-you're choking me." Minho wines patting Seungmin on the back.

"Ahh I'm sorry." Seungmin lets checking to see if Minho is now okay.

"Aha I was joking I'm fine." Minho laughs.

"Stop playing victim to everything." Jisung says.

"I am the victim."

"No I Am! I had to wait for you." Jisung pouts.

"Awwwwe does Baby Jiji need a hug." Minho says opening his arms.

"No." Jisung stands up, jut escaping Minho grasps.

"Ackhum," Hyunjin coughs gaining everyones attention "Chan needs to see us and Minho... I think it's best you come as well. Chan needs some good news at this moment in time."

"Okay." Minho gets out of the bed.

"Slow down!" Jisung runs to his side placing Minhos arm over his shoulder.

"I thought I wasn't a victim." Minho says sarcastically.

"Fine then." Jisung lets go causing Minho to stumble. Seungmin comes to his side helping to stand again.

Walking down the corridors Jisung has gone back to Minho, helping him.

"You can't get enough of me can you?" Minho chuckles.

"I'll drop you again." Jisung says looking straight ahead trying to stop Minho from seeing his cheeks flush.

On the way to Chan office they start to hear gun shots. Speeding up the steps to as fast Minho could go they reach Chans office.

The gun shots where just Chan shooting at a picture of Taeyong on the wall. 

"Um Chan we're here." Hyunjin speaks up while knocking on the open door gaining Chans attention.

Looking over to them Chan sees Minho strapped over Jisungs shoulder. The relief that something good has happened causes his gun to clatter down onto the ground. 

Taking slow steps he walks over, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Thank you." Chan breaths holding onto Minho.

"Thank you for not letting me die that night," Minho tightens his grip around Chan. "Thank you everyone."

They all engage to a group hug tears flood down their faces like waterfalls.


	6. Bulls And Horns

"This all happened while I was-?" 

"Yes."

Minho sat in shock across the solid desk from his boss, Chan, who had just explained all the dreaded events that has led them up to this point in time.

Jisung sat beside him, holding his arm to comfort him and that he was now properly able to hold his boyfriend.

Seungmin, Hyunjin, Changbin and Felix where dotted around the room, looking at the mess their boss had made it into while hiding himself away.

Jisung lifts his head off of the others shoulder being able to look directly into the others glossy eyes he opens his mouth, "Are you okay?". 

Three simple words that could either make or break a person. Help comfort someone, letting them know you are there for them. Or, seen as a mocking towards their time of feeling down.

Minho let out a small hum while putting on a smile and giving Jisungs hand a little squeeze, in which the other quickly returned back.

The room was quiet, no one knew how to behave. They felt weak only being seven out of nine against an opponent of twenty plus. One of them kidnapped over a month ago only returning home to leave once they woke up. The other just being kidnapped in less than twenty four hours ago.

Two people dearly loved have temporarily gone but they refuse to stop. Only in stopping searching will the stop finding. They are not lost forever only for now as the future will hold great happiness.

Walking away from the tall wall on windows Seungmin lets out a long sigh.

"Why didn't you go after him?"

Everyones faces turn to the one who just spoke.

"I said why didn't you go after him?" This time the voice was angrier, more like disappointed.

"We tried!" Hyunjin snaps back as he slams a book into a slot on the shelf in which he had just removed it from.

"Tried? T-tried?" Minho didn't like how they handled the situation his vision started turning red.

"Why. Didn't. You. Go. After. Him?!" This time everyone was frightened of him, not know what to say that might cause Minho to go on a rampage.

"He disappeared before we could get to him." Jisung held onto Minhos hand in hopes that it would calm him down.

"B-but Seungmin!" Minho stood up ripping his hand out of Jisung grip so he could point over to the scared boy across the room.

Taking slows steps with a wavering voice Minho approached the other.

"You could of taken the car and caught up to him quickly." Minho now stood opposite him.

"He was gone the second I stepped ou-"

"Bullshit. Utter BULL! SHIT!" Minho shouted in a way that even Chan had never heard from him before. 

"That's enough now Minho!" Chan spoke but Minho only replied with letting out a large huff. Changbin swore he actually saw smoke come out of Minhos nose.

Chan has known Minho for quite a few years now and never before has he acted like this. Yes, Chan has seen Minho angry but never like a bull charging after a red flag.

"Minho... please calm down." Chan stood behind Minho placing a hand onto his shoulder. Minhos shoulders kept rising high as he took deep breaths in attempts to calm down.

Thinking Minho had now calmed down Chan removes his hand, leaving to go back to his chair. Chan was wrong very wrong Minho hadn't calmed down just became in more control of his anger. 

Focusing on it Minho balled up his hand and sent it flying towards Seungmins face. Landing a clean hit causing Seungmin to stumble back until he was pressed up against the wall behind him.

"The fuck was that for?" Feeling the blood starting to drip down his cheek Seungmin just stares at Minho, watching waiting for his next move.

While Minho was distracted at also watching Seungmin, Hyunjin slipped a fairly large hard-back book off of the shelves of all sorts of books. Hyunjin crept up behind Minho, pulling back his arms to catapult it into the back of Minhos head.

"Ah-" Minho lets out a small squeak as he falls face first onto the floor between Seungmin and Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin!" Jisung exclaimed as he hurried out of his seat and over to the once again unconscious Minho.

The room went back to its silence everyone trying to understand what just happened. Chan fearing that if Minho keeps behaving like that he might loose someone else.

Hyunjin went over to start cleaning Seungmins wound but Jisung quickly took over, making sure that it was all alright.

Changbin and Felix stayed cuddled up on the coach, from where the observed the recent events.

However, as all this went down inside the StrayKids mansion a small boy approached a large iron door that was hidden at the end alley many miles away. 

His legs tired from running, feeling ready to collapse.

Looking up at it he wished to not have to go in. Growing bigger as he got closer to the door it started to tower over him, like the mountain to the man who was out in a lake enjoying a boat ride. Its presets sending shivers through the small boys body as his steps slowed.

Standing in front of the door he raises his hand to knock for entrance but freezes before doing so and contemplates whether he should or turn around now.

Starting to takes step back and finally facing away from the door, preparing to run once again. 

Only to feel a hand grip in shoulder stopping him from taking another step.

"You weren't planning on leaving were you?" The voice was cold and stern. 

"N-no I wasn't." 

"Good," The man leads the boy back towards to door, "The boss will be happy to know you are finally back."

Before opening the door the man leans down to look the boy in face, "You know why the boss let you out so you better of completed that task. I'm sure you saw the warning we left when we went to check on you."

They entered into a long dimly light hallway with doors running down either side. Making their way to the red door waiting patiently for them at the end of the hall way.

The man gives a few knocks to the door listening for a reply from the others idea.

"Come in." A voice is quick to answer.

The boy swallows the saliva as he now steps to enter the room, the man has a hand pressed firmly against his back, preventing the boy from turning to run away.

"Ahh Jeongin you're back!" Taeyong springs ups from his desk to enclose the boy in a one sided hug.


	7. Smile

"It's so nice to have you back!" Taeyong holds a big grin on his face as he rubs Jeongins shoulders from an arms length away. 

"The feelings mutual..." Jeongin doesn't know what to say or what to do. He just has to go along with whats he's told if he wants to live.

Taeyong walks back over to his leather chair, placed in the centre of the room with a dark oak desk. 

The walls covered in book cases holding many objects from other than just books. Behind Taeyong chair though is a pin board covered in pictures and notes with red string connecting it all.

That board holds Taeyongs plan.

"Sit please." Taeyong gestures to the seat across the desk from him.

"Yes sir." Taking hesitant steps Jeongin makes his way over to the chair and sits down.

"No need to be so formal. You know you can call me Taeyong." Once again Taeyong gives that smile which sends shivers down Jeongins spine.

"Ah, sorry... Taeyong." It didn't feel right saying that. Jeongin was trying his best to fight the urge to puke.

"See not so hard to say, I hope eventually it will just run off your tongue like it's nothing." That smile just never fucking off.

Looking down at his hands playing with the hem of his jumper, "I hope not." Jeongin mumbles under his breath.

"What was that!?" Taeyongs voice turns cold and distant within an instance.

"Uh oh nothing si- Taeyong!" Jeongins feels the sweat starting to form on his forehead and his palms moisten.

Taeyong hold his gaze.

Whats frightening is how quickly his attitude can change. A minute ago his eyes where soft now they are ones that could most likely shoot lasers out of them.

"Jaehyun can you please go and get Hendrey." Not taking his eyes off Jeongin, Taeyong orders with a monotone voice.

"Okay Taeyong." Jaehyun turns to leaves.

"Wait!" Taeyong sits their increasing his gaze on Jeongin before speaking again.

"Tell him to bring his tablet with him." A smirk growing on his face as he says this.

"Of course." Jaehyun disappears behind the closing door.

"So... Jeongin, baby boy Jeongin. Did you do as I asked?" Taeyong leans back in his chair, relaxing.

"Yes." The reply came short and slow but put that god damn smile back on Taeyongs face.

"You are a good boy, aren't you?" Taeyong lets out a little giggle as he watches the other flinch at his words.

"What you're doing is wrong though." Jeongin builds up the courage to speak out.

Knowing that was not something you want to do to Taeyong. The others respected him and he gained their trust without fear but they did all fear him if they went against him. He will listen to what you have to say but you have to be prepared for what he will say or even do back.

"Is it though?" Taeyong raises an eyebrow and leans forwards, placing his elbows on top of the paperwork across his desk.

"Yes... y-you're making... no... threatening me to hurt my family for your own person gain." Jeongins eyes watering as he remembers what he did back there.

"I'm not being selfish, I'm doing this for my family and you need to come to terms with the fact that you are now apart of this family." Taeyong refuses to lose over such a petty argument.

"NO StrayKids is my family. Minho is my family, he is like an uncle to me, and you made me-"

Bang Bang.

Hard knocks interrupting Jeongin are heard against the office door. Taeyong lets out a little scoff as looks over at the now frighten boy trying to hide away in the chair. 

The door knob turns and three new men stand behind it.

"You asked to see me, Taeyong?" The first one speaks.

"Ah yes Hendrey. I want you to set the CTV up here on your tablet for Jeongin to watch."

"Right away." Hendrey stands next to Jeongin tapping away on his tablet until placing it down on the desk for Jeongin to watch off.

It takes a few minutes for Jeongin to realise what's on the screen. When it become clear he sees a dark room only furnished with a bed, a toilet and a chair, like a prison cell.

"What is this?" Jeongin asks.

"Look closely." Taeyong taps on the screen showing a close up of someone sat on the chair, a black bag over the head.

Before Jeongin could speak again Taeyong had unlocked one of the draws in his desk and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "He is ready, remove the bag.".

No response comes from the other but on the screen Jeongin sees Jungwoo appear. Jungwoo goes over to the hooded man in the chair. 

Jeongin can tell in his gut who it is he just doesn't want to except reality.

Reaching his arm out Jungwoo pulls off the hood revealing...

Woojin!

Jeongin gasps as he sees Woojin. He was right and really doesn't like this.

"Now I want you to behave and just to make sure... Kun can you please?" Taeyong singles Kun to come over from the door way.

Kun pulls out a pair on handcuffs from behind him, handcuffing Jeongin to the chair.

"I don't want you doing anything that you will regret." That damn smile yet again.

The door slams shut and Jeongin hears the click of the lock.

Jeongin sits trying to calm down his heart, adrenaline flowing through him he can't concentrate. He knows exactly where Taeyong has left to, now he is just waiting for him to appear on the screen.

The room is silent all that can be heard is the clock ticking away and Jeongins unsteady breath. That's until he hears the sound of a latch opening, holding his breath in anticipation, Taeyong pulls up a garden chair and sits across from Woojin.

"So you're the big bad bear!?" Taeyong says almost laughing as he mocks.

"You weren't so hard to catch." 

Woojin tries to speak but just lets out a muffle of sounds since a gag has been put over his mouth.

"Well Woojin I do have a question for you," Taeyong leans forward resting hisself on his thighs, "Have you ever heard the story about Little Red Riding Hood?"

Woojin glares at him unsure on where the conversation is going.

"Oh, sorry about that. How are you supposed to answer when that's covering your mouth." Teayong stands up to take off the gag before proceeding to sit back down.

"Why does it matter that I know the story?" Woojin voice echos out of the speakers and into Jeongins ears.

Being having to watch the tears swell in Jeongins eyes until the trail down his cheeks.

"If you know the story then you will know about the big bag wolf." Taeyong laughs unsung the same tone as when he spoke of the 'big bad bear'.

"Just what do you want?" Woojin spits out wanting to be untied and go back home. The others are probably really worrying about him.

Which they are. Especially Chan.

"Woojin you may be a bear but I am a wolf and I will get what ever I want. You right now are alone whereas I have my pack surrounding you. Why do you think I let Jeongin go home for a little bit?" Taeyong stands up, shifting to be standing behind Woojin so he could whisper in his ear.

"I made him complete a little job for me."

"What?" In anger Woojin tries to break free, rocking the chair back and forth.

"Just a little one, but if I find out he hasn't done it," Taeyong turns to face the camera Jeongin is watching from.

Jeongin watches as a shinny, silver object gets pulled out from behind Taeyong. It doesn't take him long to realise that it's a knife.

"Woojin you are here as insurance to make sure the job was completed."

Taeyong spins the knife in the air before catching it again and throwing it into camera.

"Noooo!" Jeongin yells as tears flow down his face. 

The screen in front of him now is blank and has a little box which inside reads 'connection lost'. 

Sobbing, looking down at his lap Jeongin hadn't noticed Taeyong had come in until he felt the handcuffs being taken off.

Looking up he sees that god damn smile that Jeongin wanted to punch off of Taeyongs smug face so much.

"You're not a wolf you're a monster!" Jeongin yells throwing a punch.

Taeyong catches it waiting to see what the boy would do next. Getting no response Taeyong calls Johnny in.

"Johnny can you please Jeongin to his room. I think he'll be wanted to rest right now."

Taeyong helps Jeongin up, guiding him into Johnnys hands.

Jeongin walks swaying left and right, he couldn't keep his balance. He left out to much energy crying that a sleep right now doesn't sound to bad.

Entering his room he flops down on the king sized four post bed covered in red checkered covers. Crawling in he hears the door being locked once again. Unable to deal with it right now he lets himself close his eyes as he holds back the urge to cry once again.


	8. History

Th chair jolts as Minho tries to lift his arms. Unable to see, he can still feel the straps restricting him. Rocking back and forth in the chair he attempts to fall back, breaking himself free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

Minho hears Chans voice come from in front of him but a hand was felt against the back of the chair, preventing him from moving.

"Chan?" Minho asks.

"Yes, it is I, I'm glad to see you haven't gone completely insane." Chan says giving a little huff.

"Who else is here?"

"Hyunjin," As Hyunjin replies he decides to give Minho a slight slap on the back of his head, "And you've behaved very badly." Hyunjin speaks coldly.

"Why am I like this?" Minho blindly looks around.

"Because you tried to punch Seungmin." Hyunjin shouts.

"What? I would never do that." Minho pleads trying to defend himself.

"You sure about that? You seemed very certain when you raised your fist at him." Hyunjin pulls off the blindfold, seeing Minhos eyes glistening. 

A sheet of water glossing over them.

"Yes, especially after what happened back then." A tear makes it way down Minhos face falling onto his leg.

"Like that means shit to me, you've never told us about your real past. Only Chan knows. You think you don't have to because you were here before us? Jisung knows about us and you even left it out about you. Why can't we let alone he know?" Hyunjin stands in front of Minhos face holding the back of the chair.

"I- I can't." Minho sobs.

"Bullshit!" Hyunjin yells almost foaming at the mouth.

"That's enough now Hyunjin." Chan stands up placing a hand on Hyunjins back.

Chan knows Minho, he knows why Minho can't say, but he doesn't know why Minho behaved like he did yesterday. It stopped him from sleeping last night and it also didn't help that Woojin was gone.

"Ahem."

They all turn to see Changbin in the open doorway holding a tray of food. Just some simple sandwiches.

"Thank you." Chan takes the try and places it down on the table across the room.

"How's Seungmin?" Hyunjin hurries over worried after calming down from his conversation with Minho.

"He's fine Jisung is taking care of him." Changbin reassures Hyunjin.

"Thank fuck." Hyunjin leaves the room with Changbin.

"What did I do Chan?" Minho asks with his head hanging low.

Chan takes a bite out of a sandwich before answering, "You tried to punch Seungmin because you were angry, very angry that him specifically didn't go after Jeongin when he ran away."

"I remember the part about finding out Jeongin left but after that the rest is blank."

"I see." Chan releases one of Minhos hands placing a sandwich in it.

"You should eat"

Without having to be asked again Minho shoves it into him mouth.

Hyunjin enters the living room with Changbin to see Jisung changing the dressing on Seungmins cheek.

"How are you doing?" Hyunjin sits down next to Seungmin, like a puppy.

"He'll be fine, did you eat?" Jisung answers for Seungmin.

"I'm not really that hungry." Hyunjin looks away knowing that he is in fact hungry, he just forgot to pick up a sandwich.

"Okay, just make sure you eat at least something today."

"I will do. You better not forget to eat as well. I know you haven't eaten anything since last night." 

"I'll be fine Hyunjin, I just need to make sure you are all okay."

"You don't just look after us you are also a part of this family. We also care for you." 

As Hyunjin speaks Felix storms out of the living room. Heading straight for the kitchen.

Changbin hurries after him unsure as to were he is off to.

When entering the kitchen Changbin sees Felix place an empty glass on the counter while wiping away the spilt liquid from the corners of him mouth.

"What was that?" Changbin grabs the glass sniffing it too see what was in it.

"Vodka!?" Changbin yells.

"What is was only half a glass."

"Half a glass of that is still half a pint of VODKA!"

"What am I not allowed to drink anymore?" Felix rushes past bumping his shoulder against Changbins.

"No, just not that much in that short period of time." Changbin follows behind.

"Or what?" Felix grabs his coat, slipping it on with ease, he disappears past the door.

Changbin is too slow, Felix has gone out of the door just like Jeongin did. 

Vanished.

Will history keep repeating its self? If so who will be next?

Changing leans with his back against the door. Sliding down with an arm covering his watery eyes.

The other rush from the living room to see what the commotion was.

Having been unnoticed coming down the stair Chan runs back up. Instead of escaping in his office this time he goes to his bed room. 

Fearing that he just lost someone else.

Ripping open the wardrobe Chan pulls out all of Woojins clothes.

Chan lays as a mess on the floor surrounding himself in the tornado of Woojins clothes. Finding comfort in Woojins scent Chan sleeps.

Finally.


	9. Doors Open

It has been a couple of hours now since Felix left. Chan is still sleeping, Hyunjin and Seungmin have also gone to sleep. Jisung is lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering about Minho. Minho is unable to sleep being so uncomfortable and still trying to figure out what must of come over him to have punched Seungmin like that. 

Where as for Changbin,

He is sat on the bottom step of the stairs staring at the big set of double doors, in front of him. Just waiting, waiting patiently, 

waiting patiently for Felix, 

waiting patiently for Felix to walk through those fucking doors.

Changbin raises his third bottle of beer to his lips, taking the final swig from it before throwing it against the door. Like the two before that he watched as they shattered and all the pieces of glass, bouncing on the floor like a trampoline.

Changbin goes to another bottle when he stops in his tracks, hearing a set of keys jingle in the lock, until the final click came. Changbin looks up to face the door taking as he watched the door slowly open. 

A blonde haired boy appeared. 

Thinking he was the only one awake Felix tiptoes in slowly, closing the door behind him, shoes crackling, he crossed the broken glass.

Felix turns away from the door only to be greeted with a slap across the face from Changbin.

"Oh hey *hick* Binnie!" Felix smiles instantly forgetting about the slap.

Seeing how drunk Felix is Changbin raises his hand, slapping Felix again.

However, this time Felix does respond, "What was that for? *hick*" as he rubs his now bright red cheek.

"What was that for? You just came home drunk at bloody midnight," Changbin holds back the urge to slap Felix again, "Do you not know how worried I was?"

"*hick*"

Felix looks blankly at Changbin being to drunk to fully process the situation.

"Look at you! You can't even stand straight." 

Felix looks down and sees that he is in fact leaning against the door. 

Wanting to make Changbin feel better Felix reaches his arms out, like a baby, wrapping them around Changbin. Felix rests his head on Changbins shoulder and whispers "Thank you for caring about me *hick* Binnie."

Hearing that Changbin hugs Felix back and knows no matter what he loves Felix.

Looking up at the ceiling Jisung becomes thirsty and decides to go down to the kitchen, and refill his glass.

When walking down the stairs he sees Changbin and Felix standing together. Jisung feels a warmth inside of him seeing Felix back home.

Jisung continues to walk down the stairs trying to be as quite as possible but one of the steps just had to let out a loud creek.

Haven heard someone coming down the stairs Felix and Changbin turn to see Jisung.

Felix bounces up and cheerfully greats Jisung, "Ji, you're up?!"

Jisung looks at Changbin confused, who mouths "He's drunk."

"Shall we get a drink?" Jisung points to the kitchen which Felix happily skips into, with a little stumble here and there. 

Changbin glares Jisung for talking about drinks as they follow after into the kitchen.

"No! Not that kind of drink." Jisung takes the glass out of Felixs hand and replaces it with a glass of water. After a few glasses of water and some time Felix becomes sober-ish.

As they stand around the kitchen Felixs phone goes off, with a notification from Youtube.

Changbin glances at Felixs phon and sees he has a female saved as his lock screen. 

"Um Felix...," Changbin walks over to pick up the phone, "Who the fuck is this you cheating BASTARD?" 

Felix looks confused at his phone as Changbin shoves it in his face. 

It takes a few minutes of thinking and Changbin screaming, while being held back by Jisung, for him to remember.

"She's the girl." Felix says snatching back his phone.

"Yeah! The girl you're cheating on me with."

"No, she is the girl Jeongin was on about." 

The second Felix said 'Jeongin' both Jisung and Changin froze. Jisung loosening his grip on Changbin.

"What do you mean?" Jisung steps forward.

"Remember when Jeongin left and he told us 'the eyes are all knowing, if you seeking you shall find' I asked around and it his her." Felix holds up his phone showing the girl.

"I don't understand?" Jisung takes the phone to get a better look.

"Then why is she your lock screen?" Changbin asks sitting in a huff on the counter.

"Because I found out this night and I didn't want to forget." Felix goes over to Changbin, standing in between his leg. "I would never cheat on you Binnie."

Felix leans in and kisses Changbin.

"I know I was just a bit angry." Changbin softly says, before continuing this kiss.

Jisung looks away feeling awkward he lets out a little cough gaining back the attention of the two who were just making out.

"Ahh sorry about that." Changbin apologises as his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"We should talk Chan about this." Jisung says as he speed walks out of the kitchen."

"Shouldn't we waiting till morning?" Felix replies.

"Chan most likely hasn't slept yet and it is morning dipshit." Jisung walks up the stairs, where as Felix looks out of the window and sees that it really is.

Felix pulls out his phone and sees the time is 06:18.

"You coming?' Changbin asks as he is already halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah"

"Good mourning everyone." Chan site in a chair opposite Minho and is surrounded by the others.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Seungmin asks as he tries to fix his bed hair.

"We have a mission." Chan says gathering all their full attention.

"So will Minho be coming with us?" Jisung questions.

"Sadly Minho, I don't know if I can trust letting you free right now. So, sorry you will be staying home."

"I understand." Minho knew Chan wouldn't let him so he did it bother getting his hopes up.

"We will be leaving in an hour so get ready." Chan watches as the others file out of the room, until it is just him and Minho.

"Chan why aren't you going to get ready?"

"I don't want you to have to be alone for so long."

"I will be fine sir."

"I really wish I could bring yo-"

"I'm a liability, it's best you don't."

"I guess I should get ready now."

"Goodbye sir."

"You can keep calling me Chan, Minho."

"I think for now it's best I don't. At least until we figure out what's wring with me... sir"

"If that's what you wish then I hope we find out soon" Chan sighs as he closes the door behind him.

Just what is wrong with Minho and how ill that girl help us?


	10. New Job

"How's the lobster?" Taeyong sat at the head of table while he enjoyed lunch with Jeongin.

"It's uhh- yummy thanks." Still feeling trapped Jeongin is hesitant to reply.

"Good," Taeyong looks up at Jeongin, "It's ready for you to start working now."

Hearing those sudden words Jeongin breaks into a coughing fit. Slamming his chest he attempts to dislodge the stuck lobster.

"Here." Taeyong holds up a glass of water, insisting for Jeongin to drink it.

Jeongin takes the glass, not knowing where to look, he keeps eye contact with Taeyong. They stay like that until Jeonging has managed to down the whole glass.

Placing down the glass Jeongin speaks up, "What work is it that I'll be doing?"

"Prostitution obviously." Taeyong speaks so calmly whereas, Jeongin stares wide eyed at him.

"Aha you should see the look on your face, it's priceless. No, but seriously you will be working. You shall be doing what you do best - computer coding/hacking!"

They sit in silence as the finish their lunches. Having finished they stand up and Taeyong leads Jeongin to a new room, he has not entered nor seen before.

"Shall we?" Taeyong opens the door gesturing for Jeongin to enter before him.

When entering the room Jeongin is surrounded by four walls all covered in large tv screens. There are computers around the room, along with the occasional rubbish of instant noodles and mountain dew bottles.

On the far side of the room from the door is a set of couches, where five boys sit being completely emerged in the game of Mario kart, playing across the tv screens on the wall.

"Ahem!" Taeyong clears his throat gaining the boys attention. 

Seeing who it is they quickly and swiftly pause their game, jump of the coaches, climb of the rubbish, and stand in a straight in front of Taeyong.

"Jeongin, these shall be your colleges. Since you have more experience I want you to watch over them. But Jeno, you shall in charge." Taeyong speaks holding great authority over the room.

"Well, introduces yourselves!" Taeyong spins his arms to signal them to hurry up.

"Hello, I'm Jeno it's a pleasant to meet you." Jeno stands forward as he takes Jeongins hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Jaemin." Jaemin greats Jeongin with a big smile.

"I'm Renjun." The voice is cold but the others there know he is just a big softy. Sometimes.

"I guess you already know me, aha." Chenle lets out an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his next.

Of fucking course Jeongin knows him, he used to have a huge crush on Chenle and thought they could actually have something. That was until Jeongin found out he was just being used.

"Jisung." The boys name caught Jeongin by surprise. They are both called Jisung but the vibes they give off felt completely different.

Jeongin didn't fear it as the likely hood wasn't strong but he was sure Jisung has the intent to kill him.

"I think that's enough chit-chat for now. I hope you boys get straight to work and be successful." Taeyong raises an eyebrow as he glares at the boys.

Taking a hold of the door handle Taeyong turns around, "And I hope you don't disappoint me now Jeongin." before slipping away down the corridor.

"Your computer is over there." Jeongin points over to the corner of the room as the others go back to their game of Mario kart.

Jeongin sits down at the computer unaware of what he is actually meant to do. He has been told to code but code what exactly?

Jeongin figures turns on the computer just as the others were about to finish their game. A circuit must' have blown since as the computer screen was loading the room went into complete darkness.

"Ahhh!" A high pitch scream bounces around the four walls.

"Shut the fuck up!" A second voice is heard.

"Where is my phone, I need a torch." A third.

"Who has a hold of my hand?" A fourth, "Oh wait, that's me sorry for worry any of you."

"I don't care who has your phone right now. I just want the light back on." The second voice comes back.

As soon as the sentence was finished, as if by a miracle, the lights suddenly cane back. 

Looking around they saw Jeno by the breaker box.

"My handsome knight in shining armour!" Jaemin skips over to Jeno feeling safe as he can now see.

"What you being so dramatic about? You call him your knight even if he just walks into a room. Oh, and Chenle, the fuck was with that scream?"

Jeongin watches from his seat. Their constant bickering actually reminded him a bit of home. It's not the aggressive type of arguing but the more I care about but sometimes your really stupid.

Being lost in his own thoughts of how much he misses home, Jeongin, doesn't notice Jisung walking up to him.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face before I slap it off." 

"Woah hey calm down!" Jeno quickly steps forward so he was in between Jeongin and Jisung.

"He probably caused the black out and now we have lost all our progress."Jisung wines.

"I doubt he caused it." Jeno defends.

"Actually I think I did." 

"You did or didn't." Jisung raises a fist as if he is ready to fight.

"The power went out when I turned to computer on." 

"Then how about Jeongin you move over to my desk and use my computer. I won't be needing it for the time being." Jeno puts out the offer.

Jeongin takes the seat at Jenos desk.

"Jisung, outside now." Jeno grabs Jisung by the arm and drags him out if the room for a stern talking to about his behaviour.

Jeongin ends up sitting there for ages, lost in his own mind.


	11. Seeking

Now knowing who they need to find Straykids gear up to leave and find them. Hopefully, this person will have the answers they need to find and save Jeongin.

Once in the vehicle Seungmin turns on the engine and they head into town. They sit in silence for a while Chan speaks up, "Jisung... I want you to stay in the car with Seungmin as the rest of use search the streets."

Jisung looks up to see Chans eyes in the reflection of drivers mirror.

"Okie." Jisung replies swiftly, going back to watching the view pass him outside.

It's just after midday so the streets are full of people. Most going back to work after there lunch break.

Felix didn't find out were to find the girl just that she is always roaming around town.

Something that will help to find her is that her hair is always dyed a dark green colour. It's just a case of being near her to see her.

Most people don't know who she actually is, they tend to think she is some outcast or weirdo for her hair. 

They avoidance helps to keep her hidden as the chance of her real identity being found out is almost nothing.

However, the fact that very few know her makes it even harder for StrayKids to find her.

You can't see the air but it is there, just like her.

Seungmin takes a parking spot on a quite level of a car park. Pressing a switch to open the boots they all pile out of the car.

They all look like normal everyday pedestrians but, under their clothes, they have each selected a weapon, from the vast choice inside the boot.

"Remember this girl," Chan wasn't lying when he said girl, she really was only 16, "You each have her photo now on your phone."

Once they were ready they each individually left. Jisung got back into the car with Seungmin so they could drive around in attempt to see her.

Hyunjin went to a cafe that was well known for having news or gossip on any subject you required.

Entering the cafe he was met with a large group of woman, all busy chatting away with one another.

"What do you want?" One of the woman stands forward, addressing Hyunjin.

"I'm look for a person." Hyunjin replied

"Huh... is there anything you know about they already?" the woman takes Hyunjins arm and leads him to a table.

"Actu-" Hyunjin gets cut off by the woman calling someone over.

"Can you get our guest some green tea please." The other woman scurries away off into a room, which must lead to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that where were we? Ahh yes, you're looking for someone."

Hyunjin holds up his phone with the picture of the girl displayed.

The woman freezes as soon as she sees the picture.

"I guess you can either tell me a lot or very little." Hyunjin quickly reads the expression across the womans face.

'I'm sorry but I can't help you as I know nothing." 

"That's okay, thank you for your time." Hyunjin stands up, leaving the cafe to move on to one of the many next to come.

The other woman returns with the tray of tea and sees that the man head left.

"Is he not staying? I thought he had something he wanted to know." 

"Call Taeyong, now?" The woman who was just talking with Hyunjin watches the door in which he just left through.

"Why!" 

"Someone is looking for the eye and they are getting dangerously close to it." 

"They eye?" Being new to the group she was not used to the amount of the gossip given in this place.

Everyone there knew what they know because the eye would send them daily reports. The only problem was that they work under NCT so telling Hyunjin was totally put of the question.

After leaving Hyunjin joins Changbin in looking trough alleys. For Changbin he knows all these alley ways better then the back of his hand, making there way around would be no trouble.

Chan has blended himself in to look like a casual business man walking around the streets.

He just walked outside of a coffee shop when he felt his phone vibrate. Picking it up he sees Felix is calling.

"Hello." Chan answers

"Well, who do we have hear?" Chan hears someone else's voice through the speaker.

"Who is this and why do you have this phone?" It didn't take long to get a reply.

"How sad, I might even cry. You seriously don't recognise me?"

Chan stood in silence as he tried to remember the voice.

"How about this voice." 

"Ch- Chan are you there?" Almost dropping his phone Chan hears Felixs voice but it sounds like he is struggling.

"Where are you." Chan shouts back.

"Oh I think you remember where my little cafe used to be. See you soon." 

The beeping of the call ended rings in Chan ear as he remembers exactly where that was and who must've been on the phone, no other than, Taeyong.

Reaching the cafe Chan sees Taeyong standing outside a black van.

"Where's Felix, Woojin and Jeongin?" Being the only things he cares about right now, he lets the words slip out of his mouth. 

"Oh, they're all in good care. Is that really all you care about?" Taeyong stands up and takes a few steps closer to Chan.

"Just give this place over to me nicely," Taeyong places a hand Chans shoulder, "Or I'll take it the mean way."

"Like fuck I'll give it to you!" Chan swipes away Taeyongs hand.

Taeyong lets out a deep sigh, "I never wanted to have to do it this way but if you insist."

Taeyong reaches the gun in his pocket and hits it against Chans head. Chan falls on to the pavement unconscious.

Taeyong squats down next to Chans unconscious body.

"Don't worry you be the last one I'll. I want to make you suffer, that's all."

"Also, stay away from the eye." he adds.

Standing back up Taeyong gets into the van and drives away, Felix also unconscious in the back.

Chan wakes and sees he us back home.

Jisung and Seungmin found him as they were driving. 

Picking up Changbin and Hyunjin they all went home, but everything wasn't calm when they got back.

Jisung was attending Chan making sure he was okay. Hyunjin was trying to talk to Changbin who was throwing shot after shot down his throat. Seungmin felt the need to burn some steam off so he stayed in the car and decided to go for a drive.


	12. New People

Lying on the stone cold bed Woojin looks up at the ceiling. It's all quite around him until he hears a beep come from the distance.

Sitting up he sees the lock to his room, if you would call it that, unlock.

Walking is Taeyong. He grabs a chair and sits across from Woojin.

"How you doing?" Taeyong politely asks.

"Why do you want to know?" Woojin is already done with Taeyongs shit.

"If you reply nicely I might give you a gift." Taeyong shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok fine, I am bored as fuck. You could if at least given me some books to read." Woojin lays back down on the stone bed, with no covers.

"I'm glad you think that because that makes this gift even better." Woojin attention is definitely grabbed by Taeyong.

"What gift?" Woojin nods his head to the door.

"Johnny, can you bring in the gift." 

Johnny comes in with an unconscious body hanging in his arms. Seeing the body Woojin suddenly stands up.

"So shouldn't be bored no more." Taeyong walks out with Johnny after he places the body on the bed.

Woojin moves over to the chair as he watches a sleeping Felix.

"If Felix is here, is anyone else? Is Chan and the others okay?" Woojin speaks out loud softly.

Sometimes passes by and Felix starts to mumble as he wakes. Woojin goes over to help him sit up.

"Shit, how hard did they hit my head? I must be dreaming." Felix manages to stutter out some words under his breath.

Woojin sighs and leans in to give Felix a big hug. It is the first time he has seen anyone, that's close to him, and been able to touch them. 

Felix relaxes into the hug, still thinking it's a dream.

"I've missed you." Felix whispers.

"I've missed this too." Woojin replies.

"I wish this was real."

Woojin holds Felixs shoulders as he look Felix in the face, "This is real!"

Felix eyes shoot open wide as he fully wakes up. Looking around the room he realises it more and more that he is indeed not dreaming. Just to one hundred percent check Felix pinches his arm, it hurts, that means this is all real.

"What's going on Woojin? Why am I here? Why are you here?" Felix breath quickens as he starts to panic.

However, on the other side of NCTs place, a lonely Jeongin is lying on his bed. This one is warm, comfy, and king sized. The room he has in not small which only adds to how small he feels.

Jeongin finds comfort in sleeping, he can dream of being back him home. Yet, whenever he wakes reality hits.

Hearing someone knock on his door Jeongin sits up, "Who is it?"

The door handle slowly turns and Chenle walks in, "How you doing?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jeongin looks blankly at Chenle.

"Because," Chenle looks down at his feet. "Because I feel bad and I- I care about you."

Jeongin scoffs at Chenle, he turns around to lay on his other side.

"I'm serious, I wasn't meant to but the time I spent you with turned into something special for me." Chenle sits down on the edge of the bed.

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Because Taeyong has always been watching over you, but right now I just saw him going to see Woojin, and Johnny was following him with Felix asleep in his arms."

Hearing Woojin and Felixs names, Jeongin abruptly sits up.

"Felix?" Jeongin looks at Chenle for answers.

"Yeah, Taeyong just came back a few minutes ago with him."

Jeongin jumps up off the bed, making his way over to the bedroom door.

"Woah hey, you know you're not allowed out, right?" Chenle stands in between Jeongin and the door.

"So, I want to see Felix and Jeongin." Jeongin yells.

"I know but now is not the right time." Chenle tries to walk Jeongin back over to his bed.

"Then what is the right time, huh, answer me!" Jeongin almost breaks down.

"Here me out," Chenle takes a deep breath. "I want to help you get out of here and with Woojin and Felix."

Jeongin sits there, silent. He doesn't know what to say. Was it juts another trap, one of Taeyongs trust exercises?

"What if I let you help me?" Jeongin questions.

"Then I will do what ever I can to let you be free and go home."

Jeongin doesn't know how to feel. He used to feel in love to this boy, then he despised the fact that he used him. But no matter what he hearts always tell him to trust Chenle.

Looking deep into Chenles eyes Jeongin answers, "Help me... please."

These small words are enough to out a smile across Chenles face. 

Seeing that smile Jeongin smiles back.


	13. A Letter With A Gift

Looking out the large wall of windows in his office, into the dark night, Chan feels an object in his pocket. Reaching in he pulls out a scrunched up piece of paper.

Flattening it out on his desk, he sees that it is a letter;

Chan you seriously that you can beat me. I will destroy you and I will take what I want. I won't let you stop me. I'll destroy everyone in your gang one by one. How many do you have left anyway? 

I know I have Jeongin, Woojin and I'm taking Felix right now. Oh, you probably don't know that I am also the reason for Minhos behaviour. It takes just a simple injection and he is different person, kinda like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. 

You see the reason Jeongin came back was because I threatened him to do a job for me. He was in refusal a lot before but a few words and he finally gave in. What I did was I made him inject a member with a special drug and then put a little into some water. That way some others might get infected they just won't be as violent as Minho, and symptoms won't show up straight away.

I hope you have fun as I burn your world around you. 

TAEYONG

He even had the audacity to end it with a simile face.

Sitting in his chair, Chan has his back hunched over and tensed. His whole body was tense. 

He felt so angry, so sad, so... lost.

Holding back the tears, Chan stands up and leaves his office, making his way up the stairs to the third floor.

He has never seen it once decorated. Now is the chance but the circumstances aren't the best.

Chan lightly knocks on Jisungs door.

A few seconds later a messy haired Jisung opens the door, three cats by his feet.

"The fuck it's midnight, it better be important!" Jisung rubs his eyes.

"..." Look up Jisung sees that it was Chan, and he just swore at him. "I'm sorry Chan I didn't think it would be you."

Chan stare at him with a smirk, "It's okay, I wouldn't expect you to think it was me."

"Come in." Jisung opens the door further, closing once Chan had entered.

"Your room turned out quite nice." Chan walked around, feeling ery impressed of how it turned out.

"I know, Minho did most of it though. Why are you here?" Jisung sits back down on his bed.

Chan goes to the desk and sits down on the chair, facing Jisung.

"I'm here about Minho." The words come out cold and blunt.

"Is he okay?" Jisung asks.

"Have your not gone to see him?" Chan rolls the chair a bit closer.

"In all honesty, I'm scared to see him." Jisung looks down at his hands.

Chan sees how uncomfortable Jisung is, standing up he goes to sit down beside Jisung, placing an arm over his shoulder.

"What of I told you I know why he is like this." Chan whispers in his ear.

"Tell me! You didn't do this to him?" Jisung lunges of top of Chan with his hands on his shoulder, to threaten him.

"Look in left coat pocket." Chan says.

With out hesitation Jisung rummages through the pocket and finds a letter. Opening the letter Jisung skims through what it says, pacing around his room.

Finishing the letter Jisung turns to look at Chan, Jisungs eyes watering. 

"Is this real? You better not be messing with me!" Jisung walks towards Chan. 

"It's real." Chan says.

Chan watches at Jisung drops the letter as he runs out of the room. Chan stays in Jisungs room feeling it is best to let them be alone.

Jisung makes is way through the house until he ends up at the room, Minho is being kept in.

Taking a deep breath Jisung calms down before slowly opening the door.

Standing with his back on the door, he slowly closes it. 

Jisung looks at a sleeping Minho, a small smile on his face for being able to see him again in a while. Taking small steps Jisung stands opposite Minho.

Sensing someone in the room, Minhos eyes slowly flutter open. His eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room, he sees someone crouching in front of him. 

"Minho?" Jisung softly speaks.

"Jisung is that you?" Minho tries to put a hand out but he is restrained.

"Yes, it is me Jisung. Your Jisung." Jisung voice quivers as he tries to hold back his tears.

"Whats wrong? Why are your here? It's not safe for you." Minho can here Jisung trying not to cry.

"I know what's wrong with you." Jisung holds onto Minho hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"What!?" Minho holds Jisungs hand even tighter.

"Taeyong did this to you. He put a drug into your system - drugs were off eventually. So you will be fine." Jisung slowly unties Minhos hand.

"What are you doing? I might still be..." Jisung shuts Minho up by kissing him.

"I don't care, I just miss you too much." Jisung whispers into Minho ear.

Standing outside the door Chan hears that everything is okay, very okay. He walks away back to his room feeling a better. 

Looking down at the floor he sees Woojins clothes are still there. One by one he picks them up and puts them back away, keeping out one hoodie.

Walking around his room in just Woojins hoodie, Chan tries to think of what he needs to do next. Changbin is probably going to do something irrational because of Felix. Hyunjin is probably going to be still awake worried that Seungmin still hasn't come home.

Flopping down on the bed from exhaustion Chan sleeps unwillingly.

The roads are windy and there are no street lights out her. 

Seungmin hasn't stopped driving, trying to calm down. Also trying to see if he can find 'The Eye'.

Being tired he struggles to keep his eyes open. Wanting to drive a bit more, when suddenly he forces down on the breaks.

There is a person standing alone in the middle of the road. Getting out to see if the person is okay he sees a face that he recognises to well.

"Help me" The voice whimpers as the person seems to be in pain.

Fainting in Seungmins arms, he carefully carries them into the car. Racing back home.

Seungmin bursts through the front door, "Help, somebody help me!"

Hearing Seungmins voice, Hyunjin runs down to meet Seungmin.

Standing at the door is Seungmin but there is someone in his arms. Taking a closer look he sees who it is.

"Is this?" Hyunjin questions.

"Yes!" Seungmin quickly replies.

Soon Changbin, Chan, Jisung and even Minho were there with Hyunjin and Seungmin.

"Why is my cousin here." Everyone turns there heads to Minho in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Changbin looks back forth at Minho and the person in Seungmins arms.

"Your telling me that your cousin is The Eye!" Jisung hangs his mouth wide open.

"The Eye?" Minho looks around confused.


	14. The Eye

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that The Eye was your cousin!" Changbin yells at Minho.

"I didn't know that she was and I never saw the picture. So I was I meant to know." Minho stands up abruptly.

Seeing how Changbin flinched, Minho realises that it's best he not here as he might to something he can't control.

"I'm sorry." Minho runs out of the room, Jisung following after him.

"What's wrong Minho?" Jisung tries to talk to Minho.

"Tie me back up?" Minho yells again, hating himself for it.

"Why?" Jisung just stands there.

"Just tie me up!" Minho yells so loud that Jisung steps back feeling scared once again.

"Pleas,." Minho looks down, tears ready to fall. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

Taking hesitant steps Jisung ties Minho down.

"Tighter please." Jisung looks up at Minho concerned and does as he asks.

Walking back down to the living room, everyone is happy to see that Jisung isn't hurt. Until they see that he is walking with a slight limp.

"What did that bastard do you?" Hyunjin grabs Jisung by the shoulder, demanding answers.

"He didn't do anything." Hyunjin does not buy it.

"Then are you limping?" Thinking that he is seriously hurt Hyunjin starts to walk out.

Jisung pulls on Hyunjin sleeve, preventing him for walking away.

"I think you are confused." Jisung says.

"What can I be confused about? He obviously hurt you. Why else would you be limping." Hyunjin pulls away, as he walks to the stairs.

Only his way is blocked by someone standing in front of him on the stairs.

"You really are obviously." The Eye speaks.

"You're awake?" Everyone goes over hearing her voice.

"Yes, and surprise that you can't tell why he is limping." The Eye looks as Jisung with a smirk.

"You know why he is limping?"

"Of course I am The Eye after all." 

"Tell me was it Minho?"

"Yes, but not the way you're thinking it happened." 

"What do you mean?"

"I know Chan also knows." She gives a little wink.

"Chan, tell me! What happened?" Hyunjin shakes Chan.

"Answer this then," Chan looks at Jisung with a smirk. "Why do you and Seungmin sometime limp after spending time with one another?"

"Why am I being brought into this!" Seungmin crosses his arms.

"No, you mean that they..." Hyunjin looks back and forth at Chan and The Eye, with his mouth wide open.

"Why do you think they came down together, and had flushed faces." The Eye laughs in amusement.

"Jisung, why would you do that? You know he is dangerous." Hyunjin says to Jisung.

"I know what is wrong with him, it's a drug Taeyong gave him. He isn't that dangerous anyway."

"Still you're meant to be an increase little squirrel. I even expected you and Jeongin to be innocent together. Not that you to do it just that you both be innocent."

"What about Seungmin he is also younger then me?" Jisung points as Seungmin.

"Why do I keep coming into these conversations." Seungmin throws his arms in the air.

"Seungmin is mine. His innocence is different from yours." Hyunjin squeezes Seungmin cheeks.

"And Felix?" Jisung replies.

"That is just his line of work. How could he be innocent I taught him everything he knows. And Changbin knows what I mean." 

"I find it amusing how you can't handle that Jisung has done it." The Eye laughs from her step.

"It's not like this was my first time any way!" Jisung huffs.

"Seungmin hold me. I think I'm going to faint. This is too much, our innocent Jisung has been corrupted by the evil Minho." Hyunjin pretends to faint into Seungmins arms.

"So, what do you guys want?" The Eye goes up the stairs and into Chans office without anyone telling her where it was.

Following after they are surprised by how The Eye really does know everything.

"Are you really Minhos cousin?" Changbin says as he enters the office.

"Yes, and my name is Jesenia." 

"That's a pretty name." Jisung says.

"Thank you it's Hebrew and means God beholds; foresight. You can just call me Jess though." 

"Your name means exactly who you are. You know everything." Chan sits down in his chair.

"Yes."

"Why are you so calm here and not yet asked to leave." Seungmin questions, holding onto a Hyunjin, who is still trying to get over what has happened to Jisung.

"Simple I was actually making my way here when I came across Seungmin," Jess sits on top of Chan desk. "Tae has a bad plan and we need to stop him."

"You said you needed help when I found you. What wrong?" Seungmin asks.

"Actually, I got a bit lost as I was running away from some of Taes men. I do need your help tough, I want to take Tae down with his messed up ideas." Jess stands up and walks over to Jisung. "And, I think I know how to help Minho, and I need you."

"Just tell me what to do!" Jisung stands strong, like a solider, ready to do what ever it takes to help Minho.


	15. Escape

A storage cupboard. What could possibly be wrong with that. It's the perfect place to hold a secret meeting.

Waiting, Jeongin taps his leg in anticipation. It feels as if it has been an hour already in the dark box but it has only been about ten minutes.

Slowly the door opens, finally letting some light in.

Chenle enters and sits across from Jeongin, "How are we going to do this?" he asks.

"I have been having a look, when I have to follow Taeyong around and have made a map of this place." Jeongin pulls out a piece of paper with a pretty detailed map. He flattens it down on the table, made of cans off of the shelves.

They both sit there studying the map, trying to find the best way out. They discuss possible ways but none if them seem to be able to work.They either need more people and/or they can't also save Woojin, Felix and anyone else who might be here.

"Jeongin can I tell you something." Jeongin looks up at Chenle. He eyes wide in curiosity.

"Sure." The reply is short but sweet to Chenle.

"Do you know why I am helping? Why I am not just treating you like any other one of the Bosses chess pieces?" Chenle looks calmly at Jeongin before continuing. "I'm not meant to but I have made an exception for you because... I like you Jeongin. I like you very much and I have enjoyed every moment I've gotten with you very much." 

Jeongin looks at Chenle not knowing what to say. The memories of all the times he has spent with Chenle. 

But he is cautious to reply, Jeongin also remembers Jisung warning him about Chenle, and who he used to be, and might still be.

Not knowing if this was just another one of Chenle or even Taeyongs traps Jeongin stays quite

"I'm sorry if I just made you uncomfortable. I really needed to say tha-" Suddenly the door opens and Lucas is standing there.

"What are you to doing here?" Lucas gives them both a cold stare.

"We sorry." Chenle stands up, apologising.

"I really don't care, I just need a mop because there has been a spillage. Just get back to work the Boss finds out. Oh, and don't worry I want tell him." Lucas grabs a mop and walks away, to where the cells are.

"I'm sorry." Chenle turns to Jeongin, and apologies.

"What for?" Jeongin asks.

"I can say if I want to and I tell you why later. We shoulder probably get to work before someone else catches us." Chenle starts to walk away.

"I meet you there. I just need to," Jeongin tries to think of an excuse. "I just need to go to the toilet."

"Okay I'll see you there." Chenle turns away and leaves.

"I need to escape Taeyong but first I need to escape my feelings for Chenle." Jeongin says to himself as he makes his way to the toilet, he might as well go as it will seem more believable.


	16. New Answers

Slowly, creeping down the stairs, making their way to the front entrance, they manage to make it to the bottom step before, "What are you doing?"

Chan turns around to see Jisung standing in the door way to kitchen.

"I could ask you the same thing." Chan replies.

"I'm getting a glass of water." Jisung holds up his glass.

"Well, go on up to bed now." Chan hurries of to the door.

"You didn't answer my question." Jisung catches Chan by his shoulder.

Chan lets out a deep breath, "I'm going to try and see if I can get one of Taeyong men, since they must be following Jess, they must be close."

"You do realise that there is a big flaw in your plan." Jisung looks at Chan with wide eyes.

"Yes, I know they probably wont be anywhere near. But I' going to try." Chan stands up straight.

"No," Jisung laughs. "You forgot the rest of us, you're not going alone." Jisung nudges Chans arm.

"What, no. I can't possibly lose anyone else."

"Who said you were going to lose anyone? They are the ones who are about to lose a man. Anyway did you really think you could this alone, because I won't allow it." Jisung pushes Chan back up the stairs.

"What are you doing now?" Chan asks while struggling to get away.

"We are getting everyone up. Best to go as soon as possible." Jisung tries to hurry him up even more.

With the glass of water in his hand, Jisung trows it over a sleeping Changbin, "Wakey Wakey."

Changbins eyes shoot open, ready to even shoot lasers at Jisung, for waking him.

"The fuck dude, the fuck!" Changbin sits up, his hair dripping and his shirt drenched.

"We're off out." Jisung says as he leaves a pissed of Changbin alone, in his room.

"Chan! What the hell is going on? Jisung just came into my room and thew water over me." Changbin burst in to Chans office, where everyone else was, including Jess.

"Did Jisung not tell you? We're off out." Chan replies calmly.

"Already." Hyunjin asks.

"Yes, some of Taes guys are most likely following me, and they already know the location of this place. So we are going to kidnap them and get some answer." Jess walk up to Changbin and answers the question for Chan.

"Well shall we get going?" Jess walks out of the office.

"I can see how she is related to Minho, and I don't know if I like it." Changbin follows after with all the others.

Arriving back at the house they drag two, alive, bodies into the basement. 

"Seungmin, you know what to do." Chan pats Seungmins shoulder as he goes to stand in the corner of the room.

"Everyone else you can go now. Only Chan needs to be here. But Jess you can stay if you want." Seungmin unrolls the plastic sheets to lay around the room.

"I'm staying." Jess says as she goes to stand beside Chan.

"As you wish." Seungmin takes off the hoods of the men.

"Do you the names of these two?" Chan asks Jess.

"That one is Taeil and he is WinWin." Jess points at the two.

"What do you wish to know?" Seungmin turns to face Chan.

"First I want to know-" Chan gets interrupted by Jess.

"How to help Minho." 

"You could've let me say that. I was going to." Chan removes Jess's hand from his mouth,

"Sorry." Jess wipes her hand on her jeans.

"Very well." Seungmin rips off the tape from Winwin mouth.

A couple of hours pass, eventually Jess comes up and meets the other sin the kitchen.

"Jisung get you lab kit out. We're going to help Minho." With needing here another word, Jisung sprints up the stairs. 

All the way to a room Chan had built specially for him. It works as a doctor office and a lab. Perfect for this moment.

Jess comes in seeing Jisung run around getting all his equipment out.

"We need to first take a blood sample from Minho." Jess says.

"On it!" Jisung grabs what he needs and heads to where Minho is being kept.

A few minutes later he returns to find Jess has already gotten the rest on the equipment out.

"What now?" Jisung asks.

"We are seeing what bacteria Tae gave Minho." Jess places a few drops of blood on a slide and looks at it under a microscope.

"Bacteria? You mean that we only need to make an antibodies and Minho be okay." Jisungs face shines as he grows happier and happier saying those words.

"Exactly, obviously we will be have to skip many of the drugs trails, and go straight to human testing on the patient." Jess writes down what she is observed.

Not long after the sun is coming up outside. A new day has arrived along with a antibiotic that will for sure cure Minho.

Jisung does a little happy dance around the room as he put away the equipment.

"I can see why Minho likes you." Jess suddenly says.

"Huh?" This catches Jisung off guard.

"I've met some of his exes but you're not like any of them."

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" Jisung asks, head tilted to the side.

"Yes, you are better than the rest." Jess gives a smile as she places the injection needle in Jisungs hand. "Now go save your man."

Jisung knocks on Minhos door.

"Minho?" Jisung enters.

"Hey, whats up?" Minho speaks in a soft voice.

"I have it." Jisung holds up the needle.

"Uhh thats a pretty big needle." Minho starts to sweat slightly.

Minho has never been to keen on needles. But he knew he had to put up with he worries and take the injection.

Jisung rolls up Minhos sleeve, "I'm going to count down, three, two, one." 

"Ah." Minho lets put a slight squirm.

"I'm sorry," Jisung apologises. "Here this should help." Jisung places a unicorn plaster on where the needle had been.

"J-Jisung?" Minho struggles to keep his head up. "I feel kinda tired."

"I know but when you wake up it'll be all okay." Jisung runs his fingers through Minhos hair as he falls asleep.


	17. Stubborn

Minhos eyes slowly flutter open, he feels different. Tying to stretch he gets restricted by the leather straps across his wrists.

Looking down he sees a small boy asleep by his feet. "Hey." Minhos says in a raspy voice in attempt to wake the small boy.

Having failed to wake him, Minho, nudges him with his foot causing the small boy to fall over, waking him.

"Ow!" the small boy shrieks as he sits himself back up.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Minho says with a slight mockery in his tone.

Jisung looks up at Minho with stars sparkling in his eyes, his heart pounding like crazy. His Minho is alive.

"IT'S ALIVE!!" Jisung jumps up and around the room, clapping his hands. "It worked, the drugs actually worked." The biggest smile plastered across Jisungs face.

If Minho is better then that means that they might actually be able to go against Taeyong, and stop him.

"Can I be free now?!" As much as Minho was enjoy the view, he would very much prefer to be able to join in.

Jisung hops over, unbuckling the straps from Minho.

Looking at Jisung, Minho being Minho couldn't hell but take advantage of the situation. Standing up Minho rubs his wrists and stretches. Jisung just watching unaware of what he is going to do.

"Jisung?" Minho turns to Jisung gaining his full attention.

"Yea-" Taken by surprise Minho sits Jisung down in the chair.

Minho uses his hand to hold on the back on the chair and with his other he holds Jisungs cheek. And to make sure Jisung definitely doesn't get away, Minho has his legs in between Jisungs.

Minho leans down besides Jisungs pink tainted ear and whispers. "You know, I prefer the idea of you being the on tied up."

Jisung being in shock is unable to respond. Minho catches on to this, seeing his plan going right, he reaches down until he feels the buckle. 

Having found it he now straps in Jisungs arm.

"Huh~" Jisungs looks at his arm and tries to break away, but Minho has already strapped down his other arm.

"Sush now, this won't take long." Minho straps in Jisungs other arm.

"A-are you sure we can d-do this?" Jisungs looks up at Minho with the biggest puppy eyes. Having caught Minho in a trance, Minho stops what he is doing at just looks deeply into Jisungs eye.

"IT'S ALIVE, IT'S MOVING!" Jess burst in through the door, with the biggest bed hair you could probably imagine.

Minho and Jisung look at the door with the most embarrassing look in their faces, having just been caught and by Minhos cousin of all people. 

Minho stands up with a little cough and looks away. Jisung on the other hand is strapped into the chair with a bright pink face.

"Well, you too are something." Jess laughs as she undoes the straps for Jisung.

"Ouch!" Felix fumbles to stand as YangYang pushes him off of the bed.

"Get up, the boss has requested for your presence." YangYang stands by the door waiting with an AK47 in hand.

Felix walks out seeing Woojin also being dragged out of his cell. They walk side by side as they are take to Taeyongs' office.

"Glad you could make the meeting." Taeyong flashes that smile that looks like it came straight from the devils face. "You guys can wait outside, this shouldn't take too long." 

Woojin and Felix are left alone with Taeyong. 

"What do you want?" Felix slams his cuffed hands down on the desk.

Taeyong looks Felix dead in the eye as he open a draw. Not breaking eye contact he pulls out a small bottle with an unknown liquid inside. Placing it down Taeyong speaks,

"What do I want? Now, that's an interesting question, isn't it? What do I want? Hmm... I want; you and your stupid to get out of my way and fuck off, so I can rule this place. Why is that so hard to ask." Teayong takes out an injection needle and starts to transfer the substance from the bottle to the needle.

"Your idea of ruling is wrong, you'll just end up causing pain and havoc. That's why we refuse to leave." Woojin speaks up, each word becoming angrier than the last.

"Oh Woojin, how long have you been by Chans' side now? You manage to always stay calm and collected so it would be a shame to see you turn into an angry raging bear." 

"Your a sicko!" Felix kicks Taeyong desk causing it to jolt, only pissing Taeyong off more.

"If you think I'm crazy you have seen nothing. Done you remember how Minho has been behaving?" Hearing that causes Felix to sit back and shut up. 

"What is he in about." Woojin looks over at Felix unaware of what has been happening back home.

"Minho h-he's been behaving differently... badly. He punched Seungmin and keeps getting angry so we had to lock him up in one of the spare rooms, to a chair." Felix kept looking at Taeyong while talking Woojin, fearing to look elsewhere.

"Felix did you I am the reason Minho has been unlike himself." Taeyong moves from behind his desk to standing in between Woojin and Felix. "You see this needle? Well, in here holds a very special homemade drug. When inject into the patient t makes the uncontrollable and incredibly aggressive." Taeyong laughs as he sits down in his desk facing the others.

"You gave that to Minho?" Woojin asks wanting to punch Taeyong but his hands are cuffed and attached to a big a chain from his feet.

"Yes, he was my test subject to see how well it is. And from what Felix has said I believe that it works very well. Because who I really want to use it on is you!" Both Felix and Woojin flinch back as Taeyong leans in. "What I want to do is inject the both of you, out you in a cage, and you fight. To the death! But wait the best part of it all... is that I'm going to hack into all the tv station in a twenty mile radius, so everyone can see it happen. Even your precious leader Chan." 

Woojin and Felix begin to sweat in fear that they might have to kill one another.

"I'll let you two go back to your cells to think now, because if I let you free you better tell Chan to get far far away from here. Or we will have to see which one of you lives." Taeyong lets out a laud cackle sending shivers down the others already sweating bodies.

Taeyong outs the needle back into the draw and locks it. Before walking over to the door, "You are free to go back to your cells now." 

YangYang, XiaoJun, Yuta and Kun all enter the and take Felix and Woojin away. As Taeyong heads down another corridor. Outside the Dreamies office Taeyong meets Ten and Lucas. 

"How have they been behaving?" Taeyong asks.

"Good." Lucas replies knowing not to say anything about Jeongin and Chenle.

"Ans Jeongin? Is he working?" 

"Yes but he keeps staring into space a lot and loosing concentration." This time Ten answers.

"I better go and have a talk with him then." Taeyong walks in causing the Dreamies to stand up from the desks, Jeongin stays sat down. 

"You can all sit." Taeyong gestures with his hand and they all do. Going over to Jeongins desk he sees that the boy is distracted in playing a game of solitaire.

Taeyong give Jeongin a pat on the shoulder gaining the boys attention. Jeongin jumps back and swiftly changes tye screen back to his coding.

"Too late I already saw. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I want to know how you getting along." Taeyong pulls up a chair beside him.

"Okay, you know I refuse to finish this." Jeongin says while looking blankly at the screen.

"Oh but you will... You know what will happen if you don't." Taeyong leans in sending chills down Jeongins' neck.

Jeongin looks down at his hands as he lets out a deep sigh.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Taeyong harshly pats Jeongin in the back as he walk out of the room, giving Ten and Lucas a nod.


	18. Comfort

Opening his eyes Jeongin sees a big light hanging above, like the sun but closer and more painful to look at.

"Good your awake." Jeongin turns his head to side, his eyes haven't yet adjusting but he can see the figure of a man.

Jeongin tries to bring himself up to sitting position. 

"Wait, you shouldn't sit up just yet you had a pretty bad fall." Now being closer Jeongin can see that it is Kun. 

When someone was ill or hurt Kun was the one they went to. He was the doctor for NCT like how Jisung was for StrayKids.

"W-hat happened?" Jeongin struggles to remember how he ended up here.

"You pissed Jisung off." A different voice spoke this time.

"H-how? Why would he be mad at me?" Jeongin has been her how could he of made Jisung angry.

"Because you having been hanging around with Chenle. So Jisung has been getting less attention." It took a minute but Jeongin finally realised that XiaoJun was on about the Jisung here not the Jisung back home.

"What did he do to me for me to end up here tough?" 

"Simple, he pushed you down some stairs and you hit your head. Ironically Chenle was the one who found you and brought you here.What I want to ask you though is.." XiaoJun stands up and sits closer. "Why is it taking you so long to open the portal?"

Jeongin turns away, laying on his. He's had enough of people asking him that. They all say it will be better, but have they ever seen any sci-fi movies. You should never see your pass, future or other version of yourself as it can rip a hole in space and time.

"Because I don't want to do it." Jeongin mumbles.

"We are just making our forces stronger." XiaoJun doesn't understand what Jeongin is so grumpy about.

"Did you forget?" Jeongin looks over his shoulder at Kun and XiaoJun.

"Forget what?" XiaoJun says as Kun walks over.

"I'm not on your side. I'm being forced to do this." Jeongin curls up into a ball.

Kun lets out a sigh, "XiaoJun take Jeongin back to his room. I'll tell the boss that he should rest for today and take it easy." 

"Thank you." Jeongin slowly gets up onto his own to feet.

Back in his room Jeongin is left alone. The conversation he had with XiaoJun made him miss being home. All the big hoodies he could steal, movie/game nights, the big smiles around the dinner table. The comfort of being in the other members arms.

Thinking of the times he would have nightmares and climb into bed between Chan and Woojin, Jeongin feels a pair of arms come around him. Holding him in warmth and comfort.

"Are you okay?" Jeongin hears a voice speak out to him, it's a voice that comes from the only person here who has made him feel comfortable, Chenle.

Jeongin rolls over to be facing Chenle, "W-why are you here?" 

Chenle could here in Jeongins voice that he was about to cry. "Hey whats wrong? Are you still hurt?" Chenle inspects Jeongin head to see if he is still bleeding.

"No, I just miss home." Jeongin lays there trying not to cry.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you home." Chenle pulls Jeongin in tighter. Jeongin sinks into Chenles chest.

About half an hour past, the boys had fallen asleep but were awaken by Lucas coming in.

"Why are you here?" Jeongin asks sitting up.

"I'm here to help." Lucas stands at the bottom of the bed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?' Chenle says, wondering whether or not they could trust him.

"I have been here longer then you two. I know my way around this place like the back of my hand, and I know everyone's timetable. So, if you plan on escaping you are going to need my help." Lucas speaks full of pride and a bit arrogant. 

"We can all escape?" Jeongin eyes give a little sparkle.

"I'm still working on that." Lucas says

"So you can't help." Chenle snaps back.

"No, I can but it is going to be a lot harder to get you and the others out of here. Since, they are in cells that are guarded constantly and have heat signal CCTV, so Taeyong can know if they ever leave." Lucas assures.

"Can you get them all out or not." Chenle stands in front of Lucas trying to be as intimidating as possible when being smaller. 

"Yes!" Lucas replies being fully sure in himself.

As they discuss and think of ways to go about it, they are unaware that Taeyong is standing outside the listening in, with a smirk across his face. 

"They think they can get out of here, I run this place and you are not leaving." Taeyong thinks to himself.

"Boss!" Taeyong looks to were came from and sees a tired out sweating giant running towards him. 

"Johnny, whats wrong?" Taeyong walks away from the door and meets Johnny.

"It's Taeil and Winwin. They hadn't been responding so Doyoung and Jungwoo went out to find them." Johnny tries his best to get it all out but struggles to catch his breath. "They found Taeils car empty and Doyoung found a note saying 'fuck you!' inside the car. They think that Chan and his gang got a hold of them." 

"So he's kidnapped some on my members. If that is how he plan to play this revenge game that I shall increase the difficulty. How can he get to me when he is the only member left." Taeyong walks off with a look in his eye that could even scare the devil.


	19. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This now concludes part 2 of my Mafia series. I'm Finding You is now over. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and continue to read on into part 3. Thank you also for the time dedication and patience you have put into reading this. I look forward to seeing you in I Was You

A few days have passed now, both Taeyong and Chan have a plan to take the other down, but it's just a matter of time to tell who will win?

"You sure this is definitely going to work Jess?" Chan sits in his office, Jess opposite him and the others standing around the room.

"Yes, I wouldn't be the eye for nothing if I didn't know even the simplest of things." Jess looks at Chan, having full belief.

"Hmm." Chan sat in thought for a minute before standing up. "Okay, Hyunjin I want you to call some of the men at Tanspilt, I'll get in contact with those at Eden." 

"What do you want me to tell them?" Hyunjin pulls out his phone looking through his contacts.

"Tell them to expect an address messaged to them in 15 minutes and they better be ready to leave because we're going in hot and we're getting Jeongin, Felix and Woojin back!" Chan walks out of there leaving everyone else standing.

"Wait, are we going to into NCT territory?" Seungmin asks.

Chan turns around, "We are not just going into their territory, we are going into their home and tearing everything apart until we find what they stole from us." 

Everyone held their breath as Chan spoke, they could all see it in his face, Chan was angry and Chan was going to kill. There was no stopping him.

However, over at Taeyongs' office, he had everyone gathered as he spun around in his chair.

"Ackhum." Doyoung coughs causing Taeyong to stop spinning and face the others, finally saying why he has asked to see everyone.

"First and for most I want to say thank you for all coming here on such sort notice." Taeyong goes quite has he unlocks a draw in his desk and places a pistol down on the surface of his desk. "Tonight blood shall be shed, not here but that at StrayKids manor. We will go tonight and kill every last one of those bastards. Then we will drag there bodies here for our fellow guests to see their bodies one last time before a bullet goes through their brains as well. And the best part of all- Is that while we are out, Jeongins work will be finished and we shall finally have full control."

Cheers are shouted throughout the room in excitement. Only Lucas and Chenle stated quite as they looked at each other in fear.

If they went to kill StrayKids tonight what will happen to Jeongin? How are they meant to get him along with Felix and Woojin out of here while Taeyong has gone to kill StrayKids.

Unaware Chenle and Lucas haven't noticed that Taeyong is staring at the two with the biggest and most devilish grin ever. His plan was going just the way he wanted.

"Obviously, I shall be the one to kill Chan." Taeyong stands up, shoving the pistol into the back waistband of his trousers. "The others you can discuss amongst you on who and how to kill them. Just leave their faces recognisable. You could even decapitate if that what your heart truly desires."

It was now time both StrayKids and NCT were getting into their cars, all ready to leave with fully loaded weapons and those of other sorts. But who will they find when they arrive at their destination?

"Let's go!" Chan and Taeyong call out as the will to kill takes over their bodies.

Arriving at their destinations they all gear up ready for whats going to come. 

Chan looks around at everyone with having called some extra hands out they have a better chance at fighting against NCT as fifty men and women, then six men and one woman. 

While Taeyong looks at the gates for the StrayKids manor with eighteen men behind him. Climbing over the gate they see a few lights on in the house on the third floor. Some must still be awake but it's not like that will make this job and harder, just more exciting for Taeyong.

Minho goes up to the big black steel doors that will give StrayKids access to inside. He pulls out a small torch looking device from his pocket. It's a project that he has been working on for a while. Instead of a light being shone a 2000 degree c lazer comes out, hot enough to melt the steal and not alert anyone inside, as long as they aren't standing beside the door then they might notice a hole being cut out.

Slowly closing in Taeyong reaches the front doors of the Mansion and gets Renjun to start picking the lock. 

Soon the doors open and the start making their way into the front hallway. One by one the start searching the first floor. Knowing it all clear, they head up to second floor.

Minho slowly and silently removes the panel in which he has just carved out. Looking in he sees that no on is in the hallway and that it is temporarily safe for them to go in.

Going in they find that the hallway is empty so they continue with caution as they could meet anyone at any moment.

Having found the second floor also empty they go up to the third. 

Taeyong made his way to Chan room, slowly turning the handle to the door he steps in. The light is off so he doesn't want to risk waking Chan but he also wants his face to be the last thing Chans sees before dying.

"Hey Chan!" Jisungs speeds up to walk beside Chan.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it weird we haven't come across anyone? Do you think we are alone?" Jisung steps back a bit seeing the look of Chans face.

"You know, I think Jisung is right Chan." Jess comes up to walk on the other side of Chan.

Hearing that Chan stops in his tracks and looks back at the others. Thinking to himself for a second. 

"I agree. I think we are alone here." Chan speaks out. "But are we alone alone? I don't know. I just hope that NCT is gone but Jeongin, Felix and Woojin are still here. So, lets split up into groups and get looking." 

As Chan says this they start to disappear off. "Jess, I want you and me to go around together."

"Then lets get going and not waste anytime." Jess starts to walk off ahead.

One by one Chan and Jess look in the room for a sign of anyone. When going down a new corridor Chan sees a strange blue light coming out from under the door. 

Heading straight for that door, Chan slowly opens the door. Revealing a small boy sitting in front of a computer. 

"Jeongin?" Chan shouts out.

Making the decision Taeyong turns on the light only to find that the bed was empty.

"Boss!" 

"What!" Taeyong turns around to see Mark.

"No one is here." Mark replies quickly being more then scared of Taeyong at this moment in time.

"You think I don't know that!" Mark feared that Taeyong might end up killing him.

"We found Taeil and Winwin!" Mark and Taeyong turn their heads to further down the corridor to Hendrey who is signalling for the others to come.

Getting down there Taeyong sees Taeil and Winwin both servilely hurt and in drug induced comas. 

"Get them up were going home!" Taeyong storms out of the room and goes looking for Chan office in hope that they might be there.

Jeongins' head jolts up as he hears his name being called out. He doesn't fully register the situation at first but soon realises that Chan is standing door.

Seeing Chan, Jeongin quickly stands up and runs over to him. Chan holds the small boy in arms tightly. Wanting to let the boy know that he is safe now.

"Lets go find the others shall we?" Chan complete forgets his desire to kill, he is just happy to have Jeongin back under his wing. 

As Chan says that his phone begins to buzz.

"Hello?" Chan picks up the phone.

"Chan get your ass down he now! We've found Woojin and Felix!" Changbin shouts. 

"On it!" Chan grabs Jesses' and Jeongins' hand as he starts running down the corridor.

Taeyong enters the office only to find a picture of himself on the wall with knives thrown at it. He rips the picture off the wall and takes one of the knifes. 

Standing in front of Chans desk he sticks down his portrait with the knife and walks out. If he couldn't kill Chan tonight he'll just have to back the next night, and the night and after that, until he finally kills him. 

But for Taeyong at least tonight Jeongin will be finished with the portal and he'll he more reinforcements.

Eventually he sees Changbin who guides him to Felix and Woojins cells. The only problem is that both their bodies are collapsed on the floor. 

"I'm here." Jisung come running behind them, panting, with his med kit from the car.

Going into Woojins cell first Jisung quickly finds a needle wound on Woojins neck.

"Minho, I want you to check is the a small cut on Felixs' neck? One like a needle puncture." 

Minho does as Jisung says and checks Felix for any sign of being injected. "Yeah, do you think they have been injected with poison."

Hearing the word 'poison' both Changbin and Chan start to freak out.

"No, not poisoned but inject with something else." Jisung opens up his bag and pulls out a little bottle and two needles.

"What is something else?" Changbin asks agitated.

"The same drug Minho was given but thankfully we can fix this." Jisung hands a needle to Seungmin to hold while he injects Woojin them goes to inject Felix. "They should be fine in a few hours." 

Everyone lets out a sigh if relief in hearing Jisungs' words.

"Now let's all get home." Chan says.

"Actually you wont want to go home." Jeongin stands in front of Chan preventing him from walking on.

"Why's that?"

"Because that is were Taeyong has gone. They were going to kill you tonight and use the portal to get reinforcements then take over this whole place." 

"The portal?" Chan asks, thinking of the big blue swirly light display in the room he found Jeongin.

"It what he has been forcing me build." Jeongin looks down at his hands scared of what he has created.

"Than lets get out of here and think of what to don when Woojin and Felix wake up." Chan puts an arm around Jeongins' shoulder as they get out of there.


End file.
